


This Love Came Back to Me

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian need some time alone before they can tell everybody he's back</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5.21 "Last Rites" I know judging from the promo that they go straight to Granny's but I needed this instead

They stood there for a moment just holding each other while the reality of the situation fall over them, Emma clung to him half afraid that if she let go of him he would disappear and she would be alone again.

“I don’t understand, how could this have happened?” Killian asked, fixated on the coffin in front of them. “Why didn’t I see him in the Underworld?”

“I didn’t ask Regina for details, but she made it clear that he wasn’t going to be able to come back,” Emma said her eyes welling up again and leaned her head against his shoulder.

She felt Killian shake his head in disbelief, “That’s terrible, I suppose we should be going to the wake then?”

Emma placed her hand on his chest, feeling his miraculously beating heart under her fingertips, “I don’t think that’s the best idea right now with Regina being so fragile right now. Plus I just need some time alone with you.”

“Too right lass, then where should we go because I’m starting to freeze under all this rain?”

“Let’s go home,” Emma smiled softly at him and took his hand.

“Home,” Killian repeated, “I quite like the sound of that.”

They walked arm and arm to their house, the first time either of them had been in it since he discovered she had made him a Dark One. Emma looked around and couldn’t stop the lump in her throat from forming once she laid eyes on the cold looking furniture.

“Perhaps we could redecorate? I have some things from the Jolly that might suit this space quite nicely,” Killian suggested. 

“We can started on it soon,” she nodded and turned to him. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, she felt his thumb wipe away a stray tear. She didn’t even know she had started crying again.

“It’s okay love, I’m here and I’m never leaving you again,” he whispered.

“You’d better not,” Emma said before leaning in and kissing him. His hand slid from her cheek to her hair, his fingers tangling themselves in it and anchoring himself to her. The kiss becomes more heated, more needy, their hands roaming over every part of their bodies they could reach. Killian nibbled lightly on her top lip and walked them back until Emma’s back hit the wall. Emma’s hands moved from their place in his hair to his shoulders, sliding the jacket off of him, Killian’s hand and hook also pushing her coat off of her body. Both of their jackets hit the floor with a wet plop that they both ignored as they ventured towards the staircase that lead to the second floor. 

Emma’s fingers shook as she undid the buttons of his shirt, finally getting frustrated and tearing the last few in her haste to get her hands back on him, to ensure that he was actually there and this wasn’t all just a dream. Killian drew his arms out of the now ruined shirt and tossed it over his shoulder, before surging forward and picking her up. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling how hard he was as she brushed against him. 

“Which room?” he breathed.

“Last one on the left,” she answered before diving back in and kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck, anywhere she could reach, Killian walked them down the hall, kicking open the door and laying her down across the large bed. 

The rest of their clothes were lovingly peeled off until they were completely bare to each other. Killian pulled back for a moment and just looked at her, his eyes sweeping across her body and back up to her eyes.

“I thought I would never see you again,” he whispered as his hand ran over her curves, “Never touch you, never hold you.”

Emma blinked and felt a tear run down her cheek, Killian lightly brushed it away, “I’m sorry for everything.”

“I would do all of it again if it means coming back to you love,” he whispered, capturing her lips again. He rolled them over so he was on top, his chest hair tickling her nipples. His lips drifted downwards, his tongue running down her neck to her chest. Emma moaned once his lips came around her nipple, his hand coming up to tweak and pull at the other while his tongue circled the hardened peak. She clenched her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache between them, she felt Killian smirk against her skin. He traveled further down her body, Emma fisted the sheet in her hands once he came to the apex of her thighs. He teased her, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs but avoiding where she needed him most.

“Oh come on,” she whined unable to help herself, she heard him chuckled and felt the rough prickle of his scruff on her sensitive skin as he finally came to her wet and aching center. He quickly had her teetering on the edge ready to fall with his skilled lips and tongue, he sucked her clit between his lips and circled it with his tongue.

“Yes, right there,” she keened, releasing the sheets and burrowing her hands in his hair keeping him in place. He circled her bundle of nerves once, twice more before she fell her back arching off the bed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Killian came up for air once her body relaxed and climbed up to meet her, Emma pulled him in for a deep kiss tasting herself faintly on his lips. She rolled them over so she straddled his lap, she felt him slip through her folds they both moaned.

“I love you,” he whispered, drawing her in for another kiss.

“I love you too,” she whispered back before her lips met his, they tilted their hips and he slipped into her welcoming heat. Emma stood still for a moment, relishing in the feel of the way he stretched her walls and the completely wrecked look on his face. She raised herself slightly before sliding back down, the pace slow but no less filled with passion. Her hands were braced on his chest, she could feel his heart beating against his chest as she continued to ride him. She felt another orgasm building as she rode him, his own groans of pleasure growing slightly louder; he sat up in order to meet her lips again, wrapping his stum around her waist and his hand cupping her cheek. With the new angle he hit her deeper and her clit rubbed against him, Emma moaned loudly once he began kissing and sucking on her neck, surely leaving a bruise there. They rocked together, her squeezing her walls around him with every push, she was quickly getting close to coming again. 

“That’s it love,” he groaned as he thrusted up into her, picking up the pace. He didn’t want to fall until she did, he needed to make sure his Swan was satisfied. His hand came to where they were joined, finding her clit and his thumb set to rubbing small circles around it.

“Oh,” Emma threw her head back when she felt her hands on her, “Don’t stop.”

Killian couldn’t keep his eyes off her face as she came undone in his arms, her mouth falling open, her brow furrowed, a blush coming up across her chest. He could only last a few more thrusts before following her over the edge, ducking his head into her neck as he finished. He laid back with Emma still on top of him, her head resting against his chest.

“You make a good pillow,” she said sleepily. She could feel his seed starting to spill down her thighs but she was too tired to move. Killian chuckled, the sound rumbled in his chest, before shifting slightly and rolling them so that Emma was on the bed. He slipped out of her, Emma immediately felt the loss and she groaned softly.

“I’m just going to grab something to clean up with,” he said before padding off to the bathroom. Emma must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Killian was gently cleaning her up with a damp cloth, she smiled and stretched feeling more relaxed and more tired than she had in months.

Killian tossed the dirty rag in the hamper and climbed into bed next to her, she pulled the covers over their cooling bodies and snuggled into him.

“Good night love,” he whispered into her hair.

“Good night,” she said, sleep already overtaking her finally after months of darkness, anxiety and grief. Finally she was able to just sleep.


End file.
